


Scrapes and Bruises

by TheNameIsBritney



Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Fainting, M/M, Mild Blood, Minor Injuries
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-03
Updated: 2018-08-03
Packaged: 2019-06-21 07:56:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 859
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15553161
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheNameIsBritney/pseuds/TheNameIsBritney
Summary: Roman comes home from his quest one night and it’s business as usual…until something goes wrong.Originally posted on my Tumblr @romanticsanders!





	Scrapes and Bruises

Roman opened the front door and stepped inside the living room quietly, trying not to make any noise as he did. It was late and Roman had to assume that the other sides were asleep by then. He didn’t want to wake anyone with his burdens. He turned and shut the door with a soft snick and let out a slow breath, leaning against it and shutting his eyes, tilting his head back to rest against the painted wood. 

It started with Roman announcing that he was off on another quest, waving goodbye joyfully to Virgil, Logan, and Patton and promising that he would be back soon.

Soon turned into 6 days.

He felt a searing pain travel up his left side and he bit his lip to keep from crying out, looking down. He saw red begin to seep through his tunic and he cursed quietly. That would be a bitch to get out. He sighed and began quietly walking to the stairs, wincing as he stepped on a creaky floorboard. He turned and noticed Virgil, Logan, and Patton sitting on the couch, all three of them asleep. The TV was on, displaying the DVD title page to ‘Princess and the Frog’. 

Roman smiled before attempting to continue his trek, reaching the steps and gently placing his foot on the first one. As he did, he heard stirring from the couch and he froze. Shit.

“Roman? Is that you?” Virgil blinked his eyes open and smiled when he saw Roman stood at the steps. “You’re back.”

“Uh…yes, indeed! I-I’ve returned from a rather…long quest.” Roman started, twisting his head and trying to keep the growing bloodstain hidden from Virgil. He felt the pain in his side grow and he coughed to cover up a cry. “Now-now I think I’m going to…head up to my room and go straight to bed. I am rather tired from my adventures, so…goodnight Virge!” 

Roman turned and attempted to make his way up the steps when he felt pain shoot up his leg into his chest. He cried out in agony and fell onto the floor, hitting his head in the process.

“Roman!” Virgil stood up and ran over to the Prince who was now laying unconscious on the carpet. Logan and Patton stirred, awoken by Virgil’s cry and Roman’s scream. They looked at each other, confused (Logan) and concerned (Patton) before running over to where Virgil was crouched beside Roman, holding his hand. 

“Virgil, what’s wro-” Patton gasped when he saw Roman laying unconscious on the floor, a large red stain steadily growing on his shirt. He felt the blood rush out of his cheeks. Patton froze before coming to his senses, grabbing a cushion from the sofa and gently placing it underneath Roman’s head. “Logan, what do we do?!” 

Logan stared, bewildered for a moment, before kneeling down and unbuttoning Roman’s shirt, exposing the large gash on the left side of his waist. Logan swallowed thickly as he eyed the cut. 

“Uh…W-We need to…um…” Logan’s thoughts were swimming as he looked at Roman’s injury, watching the rhythmic rise and fall of his chest as he breathed, however ragged. Logan closed his eyes and shook his head before nodding. “W-We need to apply pressure to the cut. Stop the bleeding.” Logan looked at Virgil and Patton. Both of whom had tears running down their faces as they stared at him pleadingly. 

“He’s going to be just fine.” Logan said, trying to sound confident though he could hear his own voice quiver. He ran to the kitchen and grabbed a clean dishrag before returning to his place beside his friend and placing pressure on the cut. 

15 minutes had passed and Roman was now lying on the couch, his midsection bandaged up with gauze and medical tape. He was sleeping peacefully, his head resting in Virgil’s lap. Logan sat in an armchair beside them and Patton sat on the floor, his hand in Roman’s. 

He was safe.

A few hours later, Roman woke up, blinking blearily at the darkened living room. He looked and saw Logan asleep in his armchair, his head propped up in his chin, and Patton asleep on the floor, leaning into his arms which were crossed on top of the coffee table. He looked up and saw Virgil’s face, illuminated by the television. He was the only one awake. Roman smiled.

“Good morning, Sleeping Beauty.” Roman drawled, his voice low and husky. He felt his head throb and a slight ache in his side but he ignored it. Virgil looked down, eyes filled with relief and love.

“Shouldn’t I be calling you that?” Virgil asked. Roman huffed out a soft chuckle and closed his eyes, nuzzling himself further into Virgil’s lap. Virgil’s hand drifted to Roman’s hair, stroking the light brown strands gently. His smile faltered and he swallowed, looking at his face. “I-I thought I’d lost you for a minute there.” He whispered. Roman opened his eyes and reached up slowly, grabbing the hand that was gently caressing his locks and kissing Virgil’s knuckles. 

“Never.” Roman whispered back. “I’ll always be here.”

**Author's Note:**

> Guys I love Roman so much but I also love hurting him?? As I started writing this it began to get a lot more angsty and descriptive, I thought I was just gonna have him pass out but instead I made him have a near-lethal injury and pass out! 
> 
> What can I say? I love Romangst too much. 
> 
> I hope you guys liked this!! Comments and kudos are always appreciated! and if you guys wanna follow me on tumblr i'm @romanticsanders! Don't be afraid to shoot me an ask or a message!
> 
> \- Brit xx


End file.
